Monkeys and Mermaids
by Roronona.Zoro
Summary: Zoro eats a strange fruit that temporairly turns him into a merman, during this time, Luffy helps him out and falls in love with the swordsman somewhere along the way  MERMAN!ZORO and in later chapters: LEMONS! YAOI! LUZO/ZOLU! reviews apprieciated 3
1. Transformed

**K I HAVE LOTSA REQUESTS AND IM GONNA DO 'EM ALL! Starting with this :3 (Don't kill me for not doing Blind Romance . I'll do it after I finish the requests! And after I'm done I have another SanZo in mind that only ONE person knows of~) Yeah, this is a chapter story but it'll be REALLY QUICK for those of you waiting for either Blind Romance or a request (i take so long probably most ppl have forgotten their requests... fail)**

Zoro wandered down the rocky path. He wasn't lost, this damned town just kept rearanging itself.

"Fuck, now where am I?" he grumbled. The strawhats had docked at a new island that morning and everyone ran off to explore all the island had to offer. Sanji went to find food to cook while Luffy ran about frantically looking for meat (totally forgetting he had almost no money left), Chopper and Robin were searching for new books on medicines and history. Usopp and Frankey went together to find building supplies while Nami stayed back to watch the ship.

Zoro had gone looking for a bar but ended up getting hopelessly lost as usual. "Damn it, damn it, _damn it!_ If I'm late for lucnh the shit cooks gonna claw my eyes out! He's such a-" before Zoro could say one of his _many _insults used for Sanji he bumped into someone.

The woman he just bumped turned to face him as he stumbled to the ground. She looked about 25 years old with shirt messy shoulder length blonde hair that curled at the ends and covered half her face, she wore a blue teeshirt that said 'I don't need your attitude I've got my own' and loose blue jeans, she smirked through the ciggarette she held between her lips.

Zoro stared, if her eyebrow was curly she'd look like a female hillbilly version of Sanji. "Sorry" he said flatly.

"Oi" she started. Zoro turned around "Hmm what? I have to go." he said in an irritated tone.

She smiled sweetly but Zoro could tell she was faking it, "I was wondering if you could buy me some of _those_" she pointed to a fruit vendor. Hes selling bright blue fruit to people wandering past his stand. The woman continued "Here's fifty beli, I just don't want to go over there because... because he's my ex! So, will you help me?"

Zoro found it painfully obvious she was lying, but meh he didn't have anything better to do... plus if she was screwing with him he could always just kill her or something.

Zoro grabbed she money out of her extended hand and went to get the fruit. The fruit vendor handed him the fruit and took the money, luckily the woman was within eye sight so Zoro didn't get lost on the way back.

Zoro handed her the bag of fruits roughly, "Your welcome and goodbye" he said gruffly. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He looked back to see the woman with a strange expression on her face "Well I should thank you first! Here, have one of the fruit, they're very tasty~." she said as she handed him one of the fruit. Zoro nodded a thanks before heading off.

The woman grinned to herself, "Great! Now I just have to keep an eye out for him wandering around here to know if it wears off or not."

He saw the ship (by some miracle) poking through the houses from it's spot near the docks and headed back to his nakama.

He failed to notice that the fruit the woman gave him was _purple_ instead of bright blue as he took a small bite, testing it.

Tasted like shit but he was _starving_, he had slept through breakfast and was now indeed late for lunch. He continued to eat the fruit, "Tch, 'tasty' she called these?" he mumbled to himself after his last bite.

As he reached the side of the ship, he climbed up and over the railing he was about to walk to the kitchen when a strange feeling came over him. He felt dizzy... _really _dizzy. Zoro grabbed his head as he stumbled forward.

He looked down to his arm to see it was glowing, like the rest of his body, the next thing he knew he saw a bright light that made him fall backwards onto his ass.

"AH! Ow, what the f-" he stopped mid sentance as he glanced down at his body. He was now sitting up on a tattered pile of ripped fabric that used to be his clothes. Whatever the flash of light was it must have shredded his clothes (even his bandanna! Damn it those are hard to find!) but that wasn't what made him freeze.

His legs were gone, replaced by a long scaled fish tail. The scales were emerald but shimmered seafoam green in the sunlight, it was strangly smooth to the touch but Zoro wasn't focused on that at the moment. His jaw opened and closed as his voice failed him before he bellowed "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"

Zoro's hand slipped and he fell onto his back, swearing loudly he rubbed his now sore head, "OI SOMEONE HELP ME UP! WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!" unfortunatly no one heard him as they were all downstairs in the lounge with the large aquarium. He could hear them all down there (mostly Luffy yelling).

Zoro growled before attemping to pull himself to them. Easier said then done, he got all the way from the ship's railing to the mast before he realised he had been going the wrong way, his tattered clothes sitting outside of the lounge he was looking for. He swore he heard someone laughing at him (a/n: ME XDD).

"Oh screw it" he said as he slumped down and fell asleep. Zoro continued to sleep for a few hours, apparently the people downstairs hadn't come up yet (Usopp and Frankey were showing off their lasted inventions and Luffy's overeacting made it considerably longer) because the swordsman/merman was left sleeping on the deck until he woke up on his own.

The first thing he noted was he felt _exhausted_. His throat hurt and he couldn't move, his breaths were coming out heavy and he was sweating like crazy. _The hell? What's happening to me!_ He thought to himself. He tried to get up only but only managed to tense his arms and make his tail twitch. _Oh yeah, no more legs_. He thought with a scowl.

He wasn't the smartest in the world but he did know what he needed. Water.

He heard a door open followed by footsteps and Luffy's crazy laughter. He tried to call out his captains name but his voice failed him once again, he was only able to cough.

.o0O0o.

Luffy laughed as he walked out of the lounge to get some food, with Sanji's permission instead of just stealing it for once. He stopped when he heard coughing. His curious eyes scanned the deck, _what was that?_ he thought to himself.

His eyes went wide when he saw a tail poking out from behind the mast, being Luffy, he bolted over to see what it was a huge grin on his face thinking about the _huge_ fish. His smile instantly fell when he found what 'it' actually was.

He stared at his nakama, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily as he lay on his chest. "Z-ZORO!" Luffy choked out through the shock. Zoro stared "Lu... water..." he panted.

Luffy didn't need to hear anything more, he slung his friend's arm over his shoulder and dragged him over to the trap door to the aquarium and threw Zoro in before closing thee hatch and bolting back down to the lounge to see if his friend was alright.

.o0O0o.

Sanji had just handed out iced tea to each of the girls while frankey and Usopp continued talking about the new strange weapons they had made (well, the ones that _didn't_ blow up) while Chopper stared at them with sparkling eyes. Brooke played his violin in the background. They had just let Luffy head up to get some more snacks.

Without Luffy's loud voice they were able to hear what was going on on deck a little. They all looked up in confusion when they heard Luffy yell '_Z-Zoro!' _followed by a loud _splash_ as something was thrown into the aquarium.

All eyes went to the form in the water, but they couldn't see anything through all the bubbles formed from the force of it the... whatever it was, being thrown into the water. Luffy bolted in, all eyes left the aquarium and turned to him as he yelled "IS ZORO OKAY!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow as Sanji began to speak "Luffy what the hell are you talking about?" Nami suddenly gasped as she looked back to the aquarium.

The others did the same, each making a shocked expression as they watched the half-conscious _merman _sinking in the aquarium. Zoro cracked an eye open when he lightly landed on the sandy bottom and glanced around. He was now sitting about ten feet from the glass that seperated him from the others.

He saw fish. Lots of fish. He also saw all his nakama staring at him, they were all right up against the glass, some rested their hands on the glass while some (ahem, Luffy Chopper and Usopp) pressed their faces right up against the glass.

Zoro's face went bright red from all the attention "W-What is it?" he mumbled, his voice sounded a bit distorted from the water and the glass but they could still hear him.

Luffy was bouncing in his seat "ZOROOO! THAT'S SO AWESOME! HOW DID YOU GROW A FISH TAIL!" he yelled in exictment.

Zoro glared, "I don't know... some woman gave me a shitty tasting fruit but I'm not drowning so it can't be a devil fruit." he said flatly. Chopper intervened "Um Robin was telling me about some people researching devil fruits that _didn't_ take away people's ability to swim"

Robin nodded "Yes, some government research has been taking place. So far, they _have_ created a few. Unfortunatly, the powers only last a little while before they wear off. I heard that government officials have been going undercover and tricking pirates into eating these fruits, using them as labrats."

Zoro's hatered for the marines tripled hearing that.

_Bastards... they think they can screw with me and get away with it!_ Zoro thought as he sat on the sandy bottom of the aquarium. He was brought back down to earth by an annoying tapping noise.

He looked over to Sanji who was reapetedly tapping the glass. Zoro's eyebrow twitched "Crap-cook what are you doing and why the hell are you doing it?"

Sanji continued tapping "Tappin' the glass 'cause it pisses you off." Zoro glared daggers "You are so dead when I'm back to normal!" he snapped. Sanji chuckled.

Luffy kept bouncing "Swim Zoro~! I wanna see you swim~!" he said with stars in his eyes, "Captain's order!" he added.

Zoro sighed, his captain was so childish but for some reason he just couldn't say no to those big eyes. Zoro sighed as he pushed himself off the bottom and swiled his tail about to propel himself forward.

He swam straight up and floated there, "Happy?" he asked. Luffy and Chopper both had stars in their eyes and Luffy kept yelling "DO A FLIP! DO A FLIP!"

Zoro did a few backflips along with many other movements that Luffy, Chopper, or Usopp (who soon joined the two) yelled out. Eventually, Zoro swam back down and sat right in front of the glass.

His and Luffy's face were about two feet apart (seperated by glass) and for a second, Zoro swore Luffy was blushing. Must be his imagination.

Chopper suddenly spoke up, "That was cool Zoro but will you let me run some tests now?"

Zoro could tell Chopper was anxious to find out the cause of the strange circumstances, and to be honest, he was tired of doing tricks for the three. Zoro nodded and said "I'll meet you up on deck." before swimming up to the hatch.

Luffy and Usopp followed Chopper up the stairs to the now-opened hatch. Zoro was leaning on his elbows, his arms were the only thing on deck, the rest was still under water. He rested his chin on his crossed arms.

Chopper, in heavy point, leaned down slipped one hand under each of Zoro's arms and pulling him up. Luffy stared at the tail, it seemed to sparkle in the sun, it was almost hypnotizing!

Chopper readjusted Zoro so he had one arm under Zoro's head and another under where his knees would be. With that, Zoro was carried off to the medical ward.

Leaving a confused Luffy to think about the weird feeling he felt.

**Yeah this is TBC, good thing I know you guys are willing to wait /shot/ AH I'LL GET TO WORK ON CHAPTER TWO! lololol**

**LEAVE A REVIEW :D thanks~**


	2. Truths Revealed Through Dares

**Hmmm nothing to ramble about for now.. meh not like anyone reads my random intros anyways LOL**

It had been about an hour since Chopper had carried Zoro back out on deck to announce his results. Apparently, Zoro would be stuck in his current state for anwhere between 10 minutes and 10 days, until then Zoro would have to stay hydrated (Zoro was able to be out of water for about 20 minutes before getting dizzy) and that one person at all times should watch him to make sure he doesn't get himself into some sort of trouble.

Luffy volunteered to help Zoro first, Robin had then said she would watch over the two of them due to Luffy's lack of responsibilty and common sense.

Right now, Luffy was sitting in the lounge watching Zoro sleep in the auquarium. Zoro was lying on his back right beside the glass (he and Luffy had been chatting earlier) while Luffy simply watched. It was strange, Luffy knew what he was doing would normally be 'boring' but he somehow enjoyed it.

Zoro's arms were spread out in random directions resting on the sand, the only movement was his tail twicthing once and a while and his hair swaying in the water (making it seem even _more_ like seaweed) along with the rise and fall of his chest.

Luffy sighed, the 'feeling' hadn't gone away. He didn't understand it! Ever since Zoro turned into a merman he always felt really warm around him like he was getting hotter and hotter... he had always had this feeling around the swordsman but never to this degree.

The strangest part was he only felt it around _Zoro, _no one else. Luffy made his evr illusive 'thinking-expression' only to have the rare moment interupted by Usopp and Chopper busting through the door. The water must have drowned out the loud noise somewhat because Zoro didn't wake up (then again, the man could probably sleep though the apocolypse).

Usopp had a proud look on his face and Chopper was giggling. Luffy raised an eyebrow "Ne, what's going on guys?"

Usopp walked over "We found something at the market so we can hangout with Zoro on deck!"

Luffy grinned "AWESOME! What is it?" Chopper grabbed his hand "We'll show you!"

The three walkedout on deck to see Brooke filling up a kiddie pool with cool water. Luffy began to laugh "HA HA! I'll go get Zoro!" he told the others as he ran off to the hatch to the aquarium, opening it and yelling "ZOROOOOO!"

Zoro stirred at the sound of his name being called, with a sigh, he swam up to the surface to meet his captain's huge grin. "What is it, Luffy?" he questioned.

Luffy laughed his usual 'Shishishi' before answering, "You can join everyone on deck now!" he exclaimed.

Zoro quirked an eyebrow "How, exactly?" he had a feeling there was a catch.

"C'mon, you'll see!" Said Luffy as he slipped one hand under each of Zoro's armpits and hefted him up onto the deck. Zoro's eyes went wide with surprise as Luffy pulled him out of the water, the air was cool but still warm enough to be comfortable although he knew he was screwed if he was exposed to the air for too long.

Water slid off his body onto the deck as he stared at Luffy who was now dragged him by the arm across the deck.

The rest of the crew were now all out on deck, stifling their laughter as they watched their captain casuallly grag their protesting swordsman across the deck by one arm as his tail flipped and swirled while he swore at Luffy to stop dragging him.

Half-way through his sentance, Zoro felt Frankey pick him up before dropping him in water. Zoro blinked as he felt the water cover his body... though, it was strangley shallow. He sat up, the water only went up to his waist, just above where the scales start. He stared down to see he was sitting in a small blue kiddie pool.

Luffy sat beside the pool, "Since fish need water but people don't we thought it would be okay if you were out here as long as your fish-half was still under water!" he explained happily.

Zoro's features softened upon realising that the struggle that had just occured was through good intentions. "Uh... Thanks Luffy..." he said casually, even though his was pretty content just sleeping in the aquarium.

He had to admit it was nice to be outside though, he was enjoying the sun when he was dragged from his thoughts via Luffy poking his arm. Zoro looked over to him "Hmm?" he noised the question.

"Zoro I'm _booored_..." Luffy moaned. Zoro sighed, "Well what am I supposed to do about it, I don't even have legs!" Zoro scoffed. Luffy pouted, "Can't you do something cool with your tail or something?"

Zoro smirked as he flicked his tail slightly, causing the water to splash into Luffy's face. With a groan Luffy fell backwards from his sitting position so he was lying on his back as he whined, "Zorooo~ That's cheeeating~" Zoro couldn't help but laugh at Luffy's childish pout.

Within about 50 seconds, the captain was back on his feet. He was a little dizzy and stumbling as he moved but was still up. "Neeeh... 'm still boooored... an' yer still a cheeaater..." Luffy slurred as he glared down at the merman sitting in the blue pool.

Just as Luffy was about to mumble more, his foot slipped and he fell face-first into the pool and onto Zoro.

Zoro let out an 'oof' when Luffy landed on him and knocked the wind out of him. "Ah! Luffy you okay!" Zoro stuttered as he readjusted his captain so his head was above the surface.

Luffy nodded with a smirk "Mmhmm... 'm fine 'cause Zoro helpin' meh" Zoro blushed lightly at the comment. "Uhm... g-good! Then, I'll help you out I guess..." Zoro began to lean forward to move Luffy out of the pool when Luffy mumbled, "No... wanna stay..."

Zoro quirked an eyebrow, "Tch you can't stay in the water, look what it's doing to you!"

Luffy pouted again as Zoro placed him beside the pool once again. Zoro yawned and stretched his arm before gazing back to his captain who was sending him a childish glare that resembled a toddler who was glaring at the parent who just told them 'no' to a new toy.

Zoro sighed, "Now what?"

Luffy sat up, "I dunno... wanna play a game?" the boy grinned. Zoro's entire being was screaming 'NO!NO!NO!' but for some reason the look in the boy's eyes made him sigh and answer "_Fine_"

Luffy clapped and called out "USOPP CHOPPER! ZORO ACTUALLY SAID _YES_ TO PLAYING A GAME!"

Zoro's eye twicthed at that.

The two came running around the coner as Chopper yelled back "_FOR REAL!_"

_God_.. Zoro thought ..._why are they overeacting? I've played their games before... I think..._

Chopper plopped down beside Luffy while Usopp sat beside the reinder, all three chattering away. Zoro simply tuned the three out, until something grabbed his attention.

"...right Zoro?" said Usopp. Zoro blinked, "Uh, what was that again?"

Usopp sighed, "I said we should get the others and play truth or dare!" Zoro shrugged, "Sure, whatever" It was better then their endless games of tag.

Chopper ran off to find the others while Luffy and Usopp excitedly chattered about their dares. After a while, Chopper returned with the rest of the crew, since they were still docked on the island there was no need to watch the seas, especially because they could see everything from the middle of the deck where they sat.

The crew sat in a circle as Luffy stood up to explain the game, "Okay! I decided something! Because people always chicken out and pick 'truth' in our game there is ONLY dares!"

After a little argueing, Luffy pulled out the 'captain's orders' line and soon everyone agreed to the new rule.

They agreed that Luffy would go first to avoid another aruement which would end in another 'captain's orders'.

Luffy tapped his chin in thought, "Hmmm... Nami! Truth or dare?" Nami sighed "Why did you ask when you ruled out 'truth'?"

The captain crossed his arms "ANSWER!"

Nami rolled her eyes, "Dare" Luffy grinned, "I dare Nami tooooo..." he paused to think "I dare Nami to run around the deck three times!"

Nami shrugged, it would be a pain in the ass but it wasn't embarrassing or anything so she got up and began to run. After her three laps she retired back to her spot panting and gasping for air, "My turn" she muttered as she gazed around to her crewmates.

"Frankey, I dare you to get one of the guys into a speed-O. You may do it however you wish."

The cyborg gazed around until his eyes stopped on the cook. "OH _HELL_ NO!" Sanji yelled. "Cook-bro either do it willingly or I'll _make you_"

Nami decided to help. "Sanji-kun! You wouldn't want to ruin my dare would you~?" Sanji was about to do his noodle dance around Nami when Frankey grabbed him and ran off with the screaming, kicking chef.

Swearing and crashing was heard below decks but eventually Sanji was thrown back out in one of Frankey's speed-O's along with a blue hawiian shirt, blushing like crazy.

After howls of laughter and some teasing the game moved on.

Frankey dared Robin to sing a rock song which was more then entertaining (and surprising) for the crew.

Robin dared Usopp to try and lift one of Zoro's weights. He failed miserably but it had been funny to watch the man moan and groan as he hopelessly tried to lift a weight bigger then himself.

Usopp dared Chopper (whispering so the others wouldn't hear) to tell Sanji his speed-O was 'super'. Luckily for the reindeer, Sanji knew Usopp was to blame and beat the sharpshooter instead of the doctor.

Nami fidgited, "I'm getting bored..." she started. Chopper ran over, "B-But it's my turn!" he stammered. Nami sighed, Chopper was too cute to say 'no' to! "Fine, after Chopper's turn Sanji-kun will start dinner okay?"

The others nodded while Sanji yelled "HAAI~ MELLORINE~"

Chopper thought hard, not wanting to waste this chance to make someone look _really _silly. "I dare Luffy to kiss... um... whoever he wants!" Chopper exclaimed.

Sanji was about to complain/scream about Luffy not even _thinking_ of kissing the ladies when Luffy did the last thing anyone expected.

He kissed Zoro.

**Hmm kinda short.. OH WELLZ :D**

**Hope you liked this chapter! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! CAPTAIN'S ORDERS!**


	3. Baths are Hot, Marined are Not

**WARNING! THIS IS WHERE IT GETS M RATED! Not really full-blown lemons, but definatly lime and NOT for kids! HOORAY FOR MANLY SMEXINESS! /shot :D**

**All you wonderful people telling me you actually read my insane ramblings~ I NOW KNOW MY DUTY IS TO TELL YOU ALL THAT STUFF YOU DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT BUT READ ANYWAYS! AHAHAHAAAA! 'k I also got lotsa people flipping shit at me for leaving off where I did so let's get on with the story!**

No words were spoken. No one moved. Everyone just stared at Luffy who was on his knees leaning over the edge of the kiddie pool with his lips pressed firmly against Zoro's.

Zoro was frozen, not eve his tail moved, his eyes were wide as he stared at the face currently connected to his. Luffy's kiss lasted nearly 15 seconds before he pulled apart with his usual grin as if nothing happened. Luffy began laughing when he noticed Zoro's face was as red as his own shirt.

Sanji was the first to escape the awkward situation, "Well... I'll go start cooking then... and find some pants" he said as he got up and walked off in search of something to wear other than the ridiculous speed-O.

Nami explained she had some maps to finish and she left along with Robin. Usopp simply slipped away unnoticed with Chopper following. Brooke left to go find his violin and Frankey said there was something he had to repair.

Now it was just Luffy and his red-faced swordsman. Zoro continued staring at Luffy, "What was _that?_" he asked, stunned.

Luffy quirked his head to the side, "What was what for?"

"KISSING ME! Why _me _and not Nami or even Robin!" Zoro snapped. Luffy put his finger in his chin in thought, "Why would I kiss Nami and Robin? That's gross!"

Zoro facepalmed, "Then why of all people did you kiss _me?_"

Luffy fidgeted, "...because I like Zoro. A lot... I just... I-I don't understand!" he threw his arms in they air. Zoro stared once again "Don't understand what?"

The captain glanced over before letting out a long sigh and sitting back down beside the kiddie pool, "Whenever Zoro's around I get this wierd feeling and everytime it comes back it gets stronger and stronger! I like everyone in this crew but... I like you different..." he rubbed the back of his head.

Zoro blinked, "What do you mean?"

Luffy grabbed the sides of Zoro's head and pulled him into another kiss. Zoro didn't move.

This one lasted longer than the first, they stayed connected until their lungs burned for oxygen. When they finally did part Luffy smirked "You understand now?"

Zoro grinned "I think I get the message... I love you too."

Luffy's face went scarlet. Zoro looked down, "Hm, looks like you aren't the only one who likes me." Luffy's eyes darted down to see himself pitching a tent. _AH! I didn't even notice how tight my pants are!_ Luffy let out a nervous chuckle.

Zoro sighed, "It's okay... how about we go take a bath? This pool of salt water is starting to stink... plus we can take care of your 'problem' while we're there."

Luffy nodded as he bent down to pick up Zoro. Easier said than done. Eventually he was able to sling one of Zoro's arms around Luffy's shoulder and drag him to the washroom like a wounded soldier in battle.

After a few minutes the two found themselves in the bathroom, water filling the tub and the door locked tight.

Zoro lay on the bottom of the tub, his long tail draped over the edge as he waited for Luffy to finish undressing. Luffy slipped out of his vest and shorts (apparently he didn't wear underwear) and kicked off his sandals, placing his hat carefully to the side as he stepped into the tub.

He slid into the water happily (he wasn't limp since this water was clean, pure water not power-draining seawater. He had banned that long ago when he almost drowned in the bath).

He was now sitting on Zoro, one leg on either side of the swordsman. Zoro looked down to Luffy's throbbing member with a small grin.

"Luffy." he stated. Luffy made eyecontact, Zoro continued, "We have to be _very _quiet, okay?"

Luffy stared at him "Why would we be loud? It's just a ba-AAH~" he was unable to finish the word 'bath' when Zoro's mouth took in the tip of his cock.

Luffy looked down at the merman whose mouth was now wrapped tightly around his hard member. "F-Fuck! Zoro!" he groaned.

Zoro grabbed Luffy's waist and whispered "Hold your breath". Luffy took a breath just as Zoro pushed him underwater, drowning out all the sounds soon to come.

Luffy felt the water come over him, though, since he had fallen into the ocean so much he had learned how to hold his breath. Zoro dived onto Luffy's cock( the only part of the boy above the water at the moment), taking in the entire thing causing him to gag a little but it didn't stop him.

Luffy poked his mouth through the surface of the water to take a gasp of air, only to be hushed by Zoro who was anxious they could be caught. "_Shh!_ Someone'll hear you!" Zoro stated, Luffy's cock still in his mouth.

Luffy didn't hear a word, he just felt the heavonly vibrations of Zoro's speaking coursed through his body.

The swordsman's head bobbed up and down, lightly running his teeth on the hardened edges of Luffy's member, swirling his tongue over every inch of it. Luffy held onto Zoro's hair like a lifeline, the other hand hung uselessly over the side of the tub, his fingers would curl into themselves whenever a wave of pleasure came over him.

Luffy's head lurched backwards, bubbles escaped his lips and the water silenced the loud cry of sheer pleasure. Before Luffy could warn his swordsman, he felt his seed leave his body to enter Zoro's via mouth.

Zoro nearly choked on the large load shot into his mouth, managing to swallow most, but some dribbled down his chin.

Luffy managed to pull himself up, staring lustfully at the man wiping _his _seed off of their tan face. Zoro washed the last away with a splash of water and the back of his hand.

Luffy quickly got his breath back before crawling up onto Zoro's chest to place a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance (in the end, Zoro simply let the younger one take over). Luffy tasted the inside of Zoro's mouth, _tastes better than Sanji's cooking! _Luffy thought, giggling a little.

A rubber hand trailed down Zoro's chest and down to his crotch area. Luffy pulled out of the kiss to stare down to where Zoro's dick should be.

"...Zoro where's your dick?" Luffy questioned.

Zoro smirked.

Luffy glared "BASTARD! THAT'S CHEATING! IF YOU DON'T HAVE ONE HOW DO I-" Zoro quickly cut him off with another kiss. Luffy inwardly sighed but returned the kiss.

Once Zoro was back to normal, Luffy was definatly going to have fun!

.o0O0o.

After the bath, Luffy walked/dragged Zoro back to the kiddie pool where they just sat and talked for a while. After a few hours, Sanji called the crew for dinner. Zoro was brought his dinner since he was unable to join them at the table.

Zoro silently ate the stew, which though he would never admit to the shitty cook, he was really enjoying. In fact, everything seemed peaceful, when you ignores the noises coming from the kitchen like screaming, yelling, crashing etcetera.

After he was finished, he lay back, although he ended up curled up almost into a ball, and fell asleep. Only the tip of his spikey green hair and the lower half of his tail was poking out of the pool.

The sleep was silent and peaceful. So peaceful that he didn't notice the approaching marine ship.

.o0O0o.

"S-SMOKER! CAPTAIN SMOKER!" Tashigi called as she ran across the deck, falling down twice in the process. "Is it true?" she asked.

Smoker nodded, "Yeah, see for yourself."

So it was true! They were right near the strawhats' ship!

"Well" Smoker started "I'm going to go over there to investigate. Try not to catch their attention." with that said, Smoker transformed into the element he was named after and floated over towards the pirate ship.

Upon landing, Smoker silently scanned the deck. The only thing he saw was a kiddie pool. With a tail sticking out of it.

Smoker blinked in confusion.

No he wasn't seeing things, there was indeed a blue pool in the middle of the deck, the tip of a tail poking out.

Out of curiosity, Smoker paced over to the pool. His eyes went wide when he saw what was inside.

A sleeping Roronoa Zoro... with a fish tail. His head was submerged under water, probably the reason he hadn't noticed the marine sneek aboard.

Smoker quickly changed one of his arms into smoke before allowing it to smother the man below him.

Zoro awoke to the realization he couldn't breathe. He gasped but no air entered his lungs, he squirmed and flailed in a desperate attempt for air, in a matter of minutes he was unconscious.

When Smoker saw the body of the teen slump over, he released his head letting the teen gasp loudly, taking in as much air as he could. After he was sure the teen wouldn't wake, Smoker hefted the body over his shoulders, turning his lower half to smoke and travled back to his ship.

When he landed, the marine ship was loud with mumbles and whispers, all about the unconscious merman carelessly slung over their captain's shoulders.

"Men." he started, "We leave now. Full speed _away _from the strawhats' ship, and prepare some traps, strawhat will most likely pursue us and he is going to be pissed."

.o0O0o.

Luffy now finished his meal, ran out on deck for another chat with the swordsman "Zoro! Zoro? Are you sleeping _again?_ Aw c'mon you're always slee..." he stopped dead in the middle of his sentance when he saw the deck.

The pool was empty other than a little water, most was splashed all over the deck. Signs of a struggle of somesort. Though the thing that really caught his attention was the lack of Zoro.

And that marine ship off in the distance seemed more than suspicous.

**ALL DONE! Well done _this _chapter... now I have to work on the next . Oh well~! Hope you liked this... you could always review! Whaaaat? Don't have an account? Well, you can leave annonymous (POSITIVE) reviews.**

**THANKS EVERYONE!1111!1!1!**

**If you review you get a cookie (totally not bribing you o_O)**


	4. The End!

**Hmm... Zoro was more seme last chapter ne? Well, Luffy needs a reason to screw Zoro senseless later HAHAHA!  
>You know me~ I write a story = Zoro gets a dick up his ass :3<strong>

**Pissed at my laptop... won't let me reply to all your heartwarming reviews :'( Hopefully I will get that fixed, but until then I just wanna say THANKS for all your reviews! I GOT SO MANY FOR LAST CHAPTER! Well, it felt like it o.o but yeah, even if I temporairly can't respond, know that your reviews still fuel this story! Wow I'm sure being nice aren't I... It's kind of wierd since I'm usually such an ass XD**

Luffy clenched his fists as everything came together in his mind. Zoro was taken by the marines!

"EVERYONE! EMERGANCY!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs. Upon hearing this, his crew ran out on deck. Nami bolted up beside the captain "Luffy what's wrong?"

Luffy continued to stare at the marine ship. "The marines... they took Zoro! Quick everyone! We have to catch that ship!"

The crew ran about in different directions trying to turn the ship to chase the marines. Eventually Luffy found it too long to just wait. "Gomu gomu no..." Luffy's arms flew out towards the edge of the Thousand Sunny. "...ROCKET!"

.o0O0o.

Smoker stood on deck watching over his men, making sure they didn't screw anything up. After all, they had an important passanger.

The faint sound of '_rocket_' caught his attention.

Smoker turned around just in time to see Luffy launch himself from his ship and barely making it to the railing of the marine vessel.

Smoker's eyes narrowed, "Shit."

.o0O0o.

Luffy flew over the water, ignoring his nakamas' cries of 'get the hell back here!' and 'where do you think you're going?'.

He didn't even flinch when he smashed into the railing, narrowly escaping the ocean, and landed right in front of Smoker.

Smoker narrowed his eyes on the boy before muttering to himself, "Shit.".

Luffy didn't bother with Smoker, he didn't have time for that. Luffy wasn't the brightest but he remembered what happened when he first found Zoro.

Dehydration.

He seriously doubted the marines did anything to help Zoro get water, after all the were all either idiots, assholes, or both.

"ZORO! ZORO! ZOROOOO!" Luffy yelled as he ran through the ship, nonchalantly punched anyone in his way so hard they flew off the ship.

Luffy growled as he kicked down the fifth door he had tried. Still no Zoro.

_Okay..._ Luffy thought _The marines probably locked him up below deck somewhere... unless Zoro got out, if he did he could be anywhere! How does he get so lost? Oh off topic... what was I saying again?_

Luffy shook his head and thought out loud "Stay focused!" After a few minutes off thinking, Luffy finally reached the conclusion he had in the first place.

Zoro was most likely below deck, so that's where he would go!

Kicking in the door that lead down, Luffy bolted in. The place was full of cells, most were empty a few had a no-name pirate locked away. "Zoro?" Luffy yelled once more.

He ran down the row when he heard a familiar, grumpy moan.

"Zoro!" he stated the name for the hundredth time as he stopped outside one of the cells. He was right, Zoro was dehydrated.

He stared at his nakama hanging by his bound wrists, his tail lay carelessly on the floor. He looked like he was going to pass out and his breathing was ragged. "Lu...ffy..." he groaned.

Luffy nodded, "Y-Yeah I'm here! Don't worry I'll get you out of here!" he ran over and unlocked the handcuffs with a thin piece of rock he found. Zoro collapsed onto his side with a grunt.

"Ah!" Luffy yelled when Zoro almost flopped on top of him. Luffy pulled one of Zoro's arms over his own shoulder and dragged him out, the same way he had been dragging Zoro around everywhere lately.

"Don't worry I'll get you to some water really soon!" Luffy explained, Zoro grunted again.

"THERE HE IS!" yelled a marine who was running up behind them.

"AAH! DAMMIT!" Luffy cursed as he stuggled to get Zoro up the stairs. The marine gathered some of his crewmates before yelling "FIRE!"

Luffy gasped and pulled Zoro into a tight embrace, trying to shield his first mate from the incoming bullets. Most of them hit Luffy but one of them flew straight through Zoro's shoulder. "AAH!" Zoro yelled as he felt a sharp pain followed by the warm feeling of flowing blood.

Luffy placed Zoro down on his back at the top of the staircase before turning to the marines. "DON'T. HURT. _MY_. NAKAMA." he said in and angry monotone voice.

A few men faltered, knowing that the famous captain was very protective of his crew.

Before they could even reload their guns, Luffy used 'gomu gomu no gatling' and pummeled them all the a bloody pulp.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY CREW YOU BASTARDS!" Luffy bellowed before running back up the stairs to his swordsman.

Zoro was now unconscious, his shoulder was bleeding and he was panting like crazy. He needed water and medical attention, immediately.

Luffy pulled him up the same way as before before abruptly bursting out onto the deck at top speed, crashing into marines as he bolted for the railing.

He didn't think straight, all he knew was Zoro needed water. Forgetting his curse, Luffy jumped over the railing, Zoro right behind him. The two crashed into the water.

Zoro's eyes fluttered open when he felt the water surround him, he noted his shoulder hurt like a bitch, but more importantly, he focused on the limp form before him.

Luffy floated down, bubbles escaped his lips.

Zoro shot over, grabbing the boy roughly and dragged him to the surface. Luffy gasped as they broke the surface. After a coughing fit, Luffy was finally able to breathe again.

When he was conscious again he heard Zoro calling his name, "Luffy? Luffy!"

Luffy cracked an eye open, "Zoro..?"

Zoro let out a large sigh of relief "Thank god! I had no idea how long you had been under! Are you okay?"

"What! Am _I_ okay? You're the one who got shot! AH YOUR STILL BLEEDING!" yelled Luffy.

Zoro winced a bit at the pain, "Relax Luffy I've been through a lot worse than this. You sound just like Chopper." Luffy pouted.

"Let's get back to the Sunny, you ready?" asked Zoro. Luffy nodded, preparing himself for going back underwater so Zoro could swim.

Zoro put a hand over Luffy's mouth and nose. "Tap my arm if you need air."

With that he dived under swimming at his top speed back to the ship. Luffy was amazed as he stared at the scenes before him. It was like he was swimming himself, but better.

Not only was he able to see what was under the water, mostly fish, he was able to do it in Zoro's arms. And he was drowning!

Only twice did Zoro have to go up for Luffy to get air, once they got back to the ship Frankey lowered a rope for them and pulled them up.

Chopper quickly took care of Zoro's shoulder and did a check-up on Luffy. After they were both deemed 'okay' the crew went back to business. Which at the moment was escaping the ship full of pissed marines.

Luffy stretched his arm to wrap around Zoro tightly while he used the other to get a firm grip on the railing so they didn't fall when Frankey called, "Coup de Burst!" as he switched the ships' gears and they shot through the air leaving the confused marines (and pissed Smoker) behind.

After they crashed back into the water's surface, Luffy let go of both the railing and Zoro. The swordsman took in a deep breath "Luffy! You almost strangled me!" he groaned, shooting Luffy a half-hearted glare.

Luffy giggled, knowing Zoro wasn't _really_ mad. Just his usual grumpy!

"You okay?" Zoro asked. Luffy nodded "Silly Zoro! I'm okay but you're hurt! But then again you're really tough, you get beaten up _all the time_ but your still here! Shishishi!"

A vain popped in Zoro's forehead, only making Luffy laugh harder. Zoro let out a sigh before chuckling a bit along with Luffy.

Making sure they had lost the marines, they crew went back to their normal antics.

Usopp and Luffy refilled Zoro's pool and moved it into the men's quarters so the previous events wouldn't repeat themselves.

Luffy also announced he would watch over Zoro, even though he would be safe as long as he was down in the men's quarters. Luffy didn't take chances when it came to his nakama.

Once again, Zoro and Luffy were alone together.

"Are you sure you're okay?" questioned Zoro once more. Luffy sighed, "Zoro I'm _fine_, geez your so protective."

Zoro huffed "I would have to be if you didn't go around pissing off marines"

"What? But it was your fault this time!" Luffy stated. Zoro rolled his eyes, "Yeah this time but usually you... you..." Zoro suddenly stopped.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked. "Zoro... are you okay? Zoro? ZORO?"

Zoro simply sat there was an unreadable expression before collapsing onto his side, splashing water everywhere.

"ZORO!" Luffy leapt to his feet only to be blinded by a bright light. When the light faded, Luffy glanced back to Zoro. Who now had legs. And no pants.

Luffy's skin went from light tan to deep crimson in the blink of an eye. Zoro groaned as he sat up, only to blush upon realising the only thing he was currently wearing was the bandages on his shoulder.

"Um... you okay?" Luffy mumbled. Zoro nodded, "Uh yeah... just need to find some clothes."

Zoro got up and began to walk to the dresser when Luffy grabbed his wrist, "Who needs clothes? They would just get in the way of my plans."

Zoro gulped and raised an eyebrow, "Plans?"

Luffy slipped out of his vest, "Yeah... plan 'revenge'." Zoro stared at him "Revenge for what?"

Luffy grinned, "The bath incident." Before Zoro could say anything more, Luffy pushed him back onto the couch behind him before straddling Zoro.

"L-Luffy?" Zoro stuttered in shock. Luffy had a look on his face Zoro had never seen... except that one time in the bath. Lust.

Luffy leaned down and kissed Zoro, the two pushed their lips against eachother as their tongues danced in eachother's mouths.

The two parted from the breathtaking kiss to look at eachother's blushing faces. Zoro leaned his head up to kiss Zoro but his head shot back into the couch when Luffy abruptly and roughly grabbed his hardened dick.

Zoro shuddered as Luffy wordlessly began pumping his cock at a high speed. Luffy felt Zoro's body tense under him, it was kind of cute how Zoro was trying to hold in all his moans.

With a loud half gasp, half moan Zoro splattered all over their chests and Luffy's hand. After his release, Zoro went limp with a heavy sigh. "Ya' like it Zoro?" Luffy grinned. Zoro nodded "s'good..."

Luffy grinned, "My turn~" Zoro's eyes widened a bit when three fingers were placed to his lips. _He wants to top? Agh he _did _save me... guess it's only fair BUT ONLY THIS ONCE. He's lucky he's so damn cute._

Zoro opened his mouth to suck on the fingers. Luffy felt himself getting harder and harder as he felt Zoro sucking on his fingers, a bit of drool dripping off his fingers as it slipped past Zoro's lips.

Luffy pulled his fingers out of Zoro's mouth and pushed one into his ass. Zoro squirmed a bit at the strange feeling but soon got used to it. He groaned a bit when it was taken out and replaced with two fingers.

At the third finger, Zoro hissed in pain but covered it up with a few curses. Luffy's rubber fingers seemed to squirm like eels inside him. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Luffy pulled out.

"Ready?" Luffy asked as he moved each of Zoro's legs onto his shoulders and lined himself up with Zoro's entrance. Zoro nodded gruffly.

Luffy didn't take his time, he just pushed himself straight in. "_AHH-AH!_" Zoro yelped as his ass felt like like it was ripped in half, "Fuck Luffy... hurts" he grumbled.

Luffy kissed him lightly on his naval, "Sorry 'bout that... it'll feel better soon!" Zoro made a strange 'urk' noise as Luffy pulled out almost the entire way before smashing back in.

Zoro swore he saw stars when Luffy smashed into him once more, it hurt, but not as bad as the first time. After this was repeated a few times Luffy changed his position and Zoro cried out quietly, "AAH! There! Hit there again!" He demanded. Luffy nodded and continuosly pushed himself into that spot.

Zoro continued to groan in rythm with Luffy's thrusts. "Hnng... gonna come... Z-Zoro!" Luffy cried out as he felt himself release his load deep inside Zoro.

Zoro shuddered as he felt heat fill him before he came for the second time. Luffy pulled out of Zoro before collapsing on top of him and pulling the blanket over them both. Zoro didn't complain when Luffy lay higher up on the couch so he could cradle Zoro's head and shoulders against his chest. He was too tired to do anything other then kissing Luffy on the nose.

Luffy giggled and nuzzled his nose in Zoro's green hair. In that position, the two fell in a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

((MEANWHILE UP ON DECK))

Robin crossed her arms to check on the two down below deck, they had been gone a while and Nami had asked her to check on them.

An eye popped up on the wall, unnoticed to the two man currently connected by Luffy's dick on the couch.

Robin uncrossed her arms and wiped the blood from her nose before telling her nakama "Zoro has his legs back... though he may not want to use them for a few days."

**Hope at least a few people understood my shitty joke at the end :P well, this was a good sized chapter I think... AND SO CONCLUDES THIS STORY! Imma go work on Blind Romance now... btw if you have a request from a loooong time ago, I'll still do it (examples: A request for Usopp/Zoro one for Frankey/Zoro and even a Smoker/Zoro along with a few others :D)**

**Even if your one of those people reading this three years after I posted it YOU CAN STILL LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE~! Thanks bro.**


End file.
